


Purple Butterfly

by teanammon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Jealousy, Kissing make-outs and the whole shebang, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, Marichat, Rivalry, Sexual tension for days, Slight M rating in later chapters, Slight canon, a love triangle in the middle of a love square, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, love square, one-sided reveal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teanammon/pseuds/teanammon
Summary: How does one handle negative emotions in the midst of romance?Adrien is coming into terms of knowing who the lady of his dreams is but with the stress that comes with the new perspective on Marinette can he still get a happy ending with his lady?*Updates : HIATUS





	1. A Beautiful Night Deluded Me

Adrien woke up with a jolt, panting and trying to take in his current surroundings. He’s in a white and blue bed, to his right a digital clock that brightly illuminated the time ‘4:25 AM’ as his eyes fixated on the windows seeing as the sun is still barely rising at this hour.

Bedroom. He’s in his bedroom he mentally tells himself as his breathing starts to calm down. He tries to lay down once more to make the most of the hours he had left before inevitably leaving for class he remembered what made him wake up in such a state in the first place.

‘That weird dream again’

After a few minutes of waking up in a daze, only remnants of the dream remained in his mind.

_A purple butterfly fluttering about. An akuma._

_Marinette._

_Him kissing Marinette._

_Someone else with Marinette._

_The akuma landing on her shoulders._

He covered his face with a pillow and groaned his frustrations into it. He’s been having these weird dreams for the whole weekend after that incident. When he stumbled upon a sight that he was not supposed to see but have been wanting to ever since he was chosen to be a Miraculous holder.

The identity of Ladybug, love of his life, the strongest and most fearless woman he knows, and the person who captured his heart for all these years, is no other than their everyday Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Clumsy and shy-around-him Marinette, creative and resourceful Marinette, brave and tough Marinette, not scared to fight and speak for what’s right Marinette, sweet and kind Marinette.

Yes, her. _That_ Marinette.

Oddly enough, the first time knowing this information, the more it made sense. Those days on collége where she always runs off somewhere whenever Ladybug is needed, her quick call to actions during attacks like she precisely knows what they’re supposed to do in their situation, and many more parallels in their attitude. And the more he thought about the fact, he couldn’t see anyone else being Ladybug but Marinette.

 Now, he’s going to have to face his lady as Marinette after a weekend of thinking. His discovery is purely accidental. True, that he wanted to know her identity for almost 3 years now but he wanted her to tell him herself when she’s ready; so he doesn’t tell her what he knows and it’s killing him.

“Hey kid, stop doing that. I’m trying to sleep here” his kwami scolded next to him.

Adrien pouted as he pulled the pillow off and dropped it on top Plagg, to which the kwami wriggled out off. “Sheesh, you can’t keep sulking you know. You can just tell her what you know and it’ll be over with”

“You know it’s not that easy, Plagg. If I recall, you didn’t want me knowing who she is because of your agreement with her kwami”

“Well I wouldn’t go with the technicalities of the situation but Tikki told me that hypothetically, if you were to know each other’s identities at an early time there’s a higher risk that comes with it” the black kwami explained as brief as he could without eluding to the added information that Marinette used to have a thing for his chosen and knowing at that time would have her doing things with reckless abandon, like that time where she was about to give up her Miraculous to Volpina when Adrien is supposedly at stake. What more if she knew that he’s Chat Noir, who keeps on taking the deadliest of hits for her sake?

The blonde let out a heavy sigh, clearly still bothered by the situation and decided to ditch his few more moments of sleep. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he glanced at the clock ‘Exactly 5 am’ it read.

‘3 more hours before the start of a long day’

He stretched his arms before heading to the bathroom. Passing by his mirrors he took a good look at himself - disheveled blonde locks with a matching tired look but still passable as a cover in a teenage girl magazine.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom cabinet, he then proceeded to take a long hot shower to take his mind off his weekend thoughts. That, however, proved to be the opposite.

Every minute in the shower just brings up scenarios from his dreams. Some are more cryptic than the others but it always has him kissing Marinette one way or another.

Call him crazy but just thinking about it leaves a lingering feeling on his lips. Marinette, soft and sweet as she is, are like her kisses. He closed his eyes imagining her in front of him now, her arms crossed behind his neck while the warm water is hitting their backs.

He decides to relish the feeling for a few more minutes before leaving.


	2. A Beginning is Always Trivial

The very first thing he saw when he stepped out of the car is Marinette running towards the stairs to the entrance. Without thinking he ran after her and reached for her hand before taking a step on the stairs.

“Marinette, wait!”

Marinette quickly turned around about to greet her friend but instead saw the last person she ever thought of holding her hand first thing in the morning.

“Hey Al-adrien! Is there something wrong?” she exclaimed her face warming up at the sudden contact. He looked stunned and kept his eyes fixated on Marinette’s eyes the prettiest shade of blue, then to her hair now devoid of her pigtails and instead let it flow freely to her shoulders, then her subtle freckles that dusted her face, then his eyes focused on her slightly parted lips like it was taunting him to do something.

The people around them were starting to look and whisper at their direction. The blunette can feel her heart rate quicken and all the blood rush to her face the longer Adrien held on to her and looked at her like he wanted to kiss her.

“Mari, there you are, class starts in 10 minutes girl” the booming voice of Alya from behind broke whatever trance the two are in and Adrien’s hand quickly left Marinette’s wrist. The brunette noticed the person in front of her best friend and smirked knowingly before greeting the second person, “Oh hey Adrien, am I interrupting something?”

The blunette next to her not-so-subtly elbowed her in her sides.

“Uhh… I was just uhm” _Think of something real quick_ “going to ask Marinette if she wanted to have lunch later” _Lame_

This sparked an interest in their journalist friend looking at Marinette’s reaction at the proposition, ‘Nino can’t even get his model of a best friend to hang out with him but here we have pretty boy asking Mari out to lunch. Interesting’

 “Lunch huh? You mean just the two of you? Why of co-”

“Ah I kind of promised Luka to have lunch with him today, maybe tomorrow? Ah, if the offer still stands that is?” Marinette answered for herself as Alya looked at her surprised, waiting for Adrien’s reply.

“Oh that’s fine, tomorrow it is then” he smiled as he waved them a brief goodbye trying his damndest not to look disappointed at the mention of Luka.

It wasn’t an issue back then, why is it an issue now? He always was supportive of their relationship since it seems that the musician had a thing for his fashion designer friend, and they do seem happy together.

But wait, are they a thing already? He barely had time to hang out with the three of them together because of their conflicting schedules to know what’s going on. Not to mention that any free time he actually has is being booked for fittings, shoots, and interviews. _Curse these monthly issues on teen magazines_.

Now, he really looks forward to having lunch with her tomorrow. It’s not like he doesn’t know her a lot already, but he wishes to know her more as Marinette too. It would also be a good way to catch-up with one of his first friends from collége, albeit she seems too shy around him to talk back then, he still considers her a very good friend.

_A very good friend._

That’s right, he always distanced her as just a friend because he didn’t want to get attached to her when he’s interested in Ladybug. ‘ _But things are going to change, now that I know who she is it’s like I can start knowing her all over again’_ he thought with a determined glow within him.

“Psst, lover-boy. If you’re done with your internal monologues, the bell rang 2 minutes ago” a voice from his jacket whispered to him. Adrien realized he was staring at himself in the bathroom mirrors where his feet unknowingly led him to be alone with his thoughts.

“I really need to get this day over and done with,” he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

_Smack!_

“Ow! what was that for?” Marinette yelled at her friend who just hit her back as soon as they met after their first class was over. Alya let out a heavy sigh before speaking, which Marinette knew she was getting an earful.

“One, I’m shocked but happy for you that you caught Adrien ‘I’m too busy to hangout’ Agreste’s attention somehow cause even Nino has trouble hanging out with him on his own; Two, how come you never told me that you’re meeting Luka today? Is there something I should know?”

The two walked side by side now, heading towards their next class together. Marinette wishes she knew the answer to the first one, especially why did he suddenly want to hang out when all the communication they had since they started Lycée were small talks here and there, and the once in a blue moon group lunches the four of them had. To top it all off, it was a lunch between the two of them only.

‘And that look he was giving me’ she thought as she recalled his flushed face, looking at her longingly like he was itching to kiss her or something.

“Earth to Mari? Are you even listening to me? Do I have to repeat everything I said?” Her friend’s fingers snapping in front of her made her realize she didn’t say anything in response to her quips.

“First,” she raised one finger “I have no idea why; Second,” she raised another “Luka just wanted to meet with me to discuss costume modifications for Kitty Section and I think there’s something else but he said it was nothing”

By that time, they were standing in front of their room. They stopped near the entrance to talk for a few more moments. Alya pondered with two fingers rubbing her chin, she then nodded taking in what her friend just told her “Makes sense, makes sense.  Except for one thing though”

Confused, Marinette raised a brow and looked at her friend expectantly “Which is?”

“The fact that your 3 year crush just asked you out?!” Alya suddenly freaked with exaggerated hand gestures, like what she just said was groundbreaking. She grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and shook her, “Do you know what this means?!”

Before Marinette could open her mouth to say anything, her friend answered her own question. “It means he’s into you, girl” she stopped shaking the poor girl when their professor coughed to get their attention as he went inside, signaling both girls to do so.

“Pffft… as if” the blunette scoffed dismissively as they walked inside the classroom, “besides why now?”

“I honestly don’t know, maybe the gods humored you for once and gave you a new shot with Adrien” Alya joked as they both sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave requests on my tumblr, or just talk ig :)


	3. A Beginning is Always Trivial, Right?

“Did you see that too Plagg?” Adrien asked the kwami flying out of his pocket as he started driving.

“See what? You mean the blonde stalker who followed Marinette to see if she’s really having lunch with Luka and not ignoring said stalker?” he remarked with a smirk, aiming the statement at his chosen.

Adrien grumbled, not because of Plagg’s teasing but because it was true. Instead of heading straight to the lunch interview, he spotted Marinette and decided to follow her to her _“lunch date with Luka”._ She didn’t say it was a date, but he assumed it might as well be.

He acted as if he was just passing by the corner when Luka noticed him and nudged Marinette beside him, most likely letting her know that he was there for some reason. She smiled and waved at him, and that’s when he headed back to his car in the parking lot.

“They were sitting so close to each other their faces are practically touching. I mean it’s possible they’re just talking about something serious but the way he looks at her, and laughs with her, talks with her so easily!” he practically yelled, venting at the kwami enjoying his cheese in peace. He remembered how Marinette would have trouble talking to him back then and it took her a year to make her talk comfortably around him (based on the few interactions they had after starting Lycée), he didn’t mind it but thinking about it now he envied Luka.

The car came to a stop as he arrived to the restaurant he was scheduled to have the lunch interview. “Tomorrow,” he muttered and Plagg stopped eating to look at him “I’ll make Marinette see a different side of me”

* * *

 

Adrien arrived to school earlier than usual. He wanted to see Marinette to make sure his lunch ‘date’ offer still stands. He cancelled a charity event for this and he had it all planned out.

“Excuse me, Mr. Model, but do you happen to spare a few minutes to talk to your bro?” a voice came from behind.

“Nino!” Adrien turned around and hi-fived his best friend, “What’s up dude? Sorry I couldn’t hang out as much with y-”

“Hey you don’t need to apologize everytime we see each other in person, talking online still counts as hanging out in today’s modern world” he playfully punched his shoulder, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

“Besides,” Nino continued “I heard from Alya that you’re starting to fancy a certain cute fashion designer”

Adrien felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks heat up.

“Oh, would that cute fashion designer happen to be me?” Marinette teased and Nino looked surprised to see her behind him. She laughed to see him so jumpy.

‘God, she’s so beautiful when she laughs’ Adrien thought as he looked at her.

“’Sup Mari,” Nino greeted, then moved closer to whisper “Alya told me about the date for today and I wanted to make sure it’s true”

She scoffed then whispered back, “It’s probably not a date, maybe he’s gonna ask me a favor. You don’t know”

This time it was Nino who laughed and patted Marinette on the shoulder, “Yeah keep telling yourself that. Well, see you around guys I have to meet someone before class”

“See ya” Marinette waved as their friend walked towards the library. She turned around to face Adrien, “So where should we meet for lunch?”

Hearing her ask about it made Adrien relieved and it gave him an idea. He was supposed to tell her but a better plan popped into his head.

“It’s a surprise, I’ll see you later after your class” he winked and walked past. Leaving a very confused and flustered Marinette by the school gate.

“Please read the required readings by Thursday for our activity” their professor said as he left the room. Students began scrambling out of the room as quickly as they can, obviously ready to leave. Marinette still had her handouts and tablet out so she stayed a bit to fix her things.

_“Marinette? She’s over there”_

_“Ok, thank you”_

_“Wait is that Adrien Agreste, the model?”_

_“Omg you’re so lucky!”_

_“Is that his girlfriend?”_

Adrien strolled in the classroom towards Marinette, fixated on her things. She dropped a page of her handout and it landed right on Adrien’s feet, to which he picked up and handed it to her.

“A-adrien? What are you doing here?” she looked up and grabbed the page from him.

“I’m here to pick you up for our lunch of course” he said with a grin like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Thanks, but you really didn’t have to” Marinette said sheepishly while looking to her side, avoiding his gaze as she stood up.

“No, but I want to” with that he grabbed Marinette’s bag from her chair quickly before she did and he slung it over his shoulder. She gasped and tried to protest but decided to let it be. Its not everyday your crush suddenly asks you out for lunch, fetches you after class, and carries your bag, right?

They made small talk as they walked to the parking lot. They talked about trivial things like their weird professors, how some of their old classmates are doing, and general ‘how’s it going’ stuff.

Adrien opened the door to the front seat and placed her bad there, then gestured for her to get in before getting into the driver’s seat himself.

“So now will you tell me where we’re going?” she asked as he started the car. He looked at her briefly, “If I told you now it wouldn’t be surprise now would it? Besides, this will be a one-of-a-kind lunch date than yesterday”

“Yesterday?” she raised a brow.

‘Shitshitshitshit, I shouldn’t have said that’ he scolded himself and he can hear Plagg snickering from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Marinette is thinking back to what he meant by ‘yesterday’ when she heard Tikki chuckle from her bag something about Luka, then it clicked. ‘Oh he meant the lunch with Luka. It wasn’t a date though, they were sitting pretty close yesterday while eating but that was because they were discussing costume details and-wait how did he know?”

With that thought she snapped her head to face Adrien, who’s trying his hardest to appear casual about his own statement but internally kicking himself in the face for letting that slip out. He must’ve read her mind because he followed it up with, “I mean I was passing by the café as a shortcut and I saw you guys”

She pursed her lips but smiled right after, “Oh well, that makes sense. It wasn’t a date though, we were just discussing some band related stuff”

“I see, that’s nice.” He responded as the car came to a stop. Marinette looked out the window to see that they’re in front of the Agreste Mansion. It’s been a long time since she’s been here so she was easily overwhelmed. ‘Did he forget something at home?’

“Shall we go?”

“Huh?”

* * *

 

Adrien lead a confused Marinette around the back of his house. She never would have dreamed of having a private lunch with Adrien Agreste at his house. She’s still wondering why is he showing sudden interests now so suddenly, but she’ll figure that out later.

Right now, she would let loose and enjoy herself like her kwami always told her to do. In between saving Paris, schoolwork, and having commissions at the side she doesn’t have as much time to let loose and she decides that now is the time.

“I hope you don’t mind sitting on the ground” Adrien told her. She smiled and nodded, so he grabbed her hand gently and lead her to a beautiful backyard garden. There’s a picnic blanket placed by the shade and Adrien pulled her to sit down on the blanket.

“Can you wait here? I’ll get our food from inside, I cooked it this morning” he said as he let go of her hand.

“I didn’t know you can cook, Adrien”

He winked, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet, mil-I mean, Marinette”

Second time he almost slipped but thankfully Marinette hadn’t caught wind of his antics yet. She just chuckled and said “I suppose not”

Jogging inside thru the kitchen backdoor he reached for the thermal bag he set aside on the corner. Plagg got out of his jacket and flew to his camembert stash in one of the cupboards and floated next to his chosen as he double checked the contents of the bag.

“So when will you tell her? Or are you going to keep this charade up?”

“Shut up, Plagg. I will tell her when she decides to tell Chat Noir, and this is not a charade. I’m just taking advantage of this moment to establish a closer relationship with the girl behind the mask I have loved for so long” he replied.

“I may not be a fortune teller kid, but I can tell this is going to do worse than good. Trust me, Tikki thinks that you both are mature enough to know each other’s identities but the delay is all on Marinette now”

Adrien closed the bag and slung the strap over his shoulder, “Exactly Plagg, it means that there’s something holding her back and I will make her trust me. Both as Chat Noir and Adrien”

Plagg grumbled while he went back to his pocket, “If things go wrong don’t say I didn’t tell you so”

Tikki peeked out of Marinette’s bag as soon as Adrien left to take a breather and talk. “Hey Marinette”

Marinette turned her back to the door just in case Adrien comes out unexpectedly. “Hi Tikki, are you hungry?”

The kwami shook her head no, “I just want to let you know that I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself on this date”

She blushed at the statement, “I-its not a date” she hesitated “I think”

“Well whatever it is, I feel something good is going to happen from this so make the most of it” Tikki chirped happily.

“Thanks, Tikki” she heard the door clicked and the red kwami ducked back into her bag. She turned around to see Adrien with a thermal bag walking towards her. He sat down next to her and opened the bag. The distinct smell of Bacon and Cheese hit their noses.

“Its Bacon Cheese Fusilli,” he said as he opened the small tupperware and handed it to Marinette “I made it this morning but its still pretty warm”.

“It looks so good, smells good too.” She complimented, “Thank you by the way, this was a nice change of pace from both our busy schedules and considering we didn’t hang out as much back then too”

‘Probably cause I have a hopeless crush on you that made me stutter whenever I see you’ she said to herself. By now though, she has matured past the sighing fangirl crush she has on Adrien and toned down to admiration for his kind demeanor.

He took out the forks and handed one to Marinette as he said, “Well it was nothing, Marinette. I would definitely go out of my way to impress the woman I love and if it means taking extra time out of my busy schedule it would be worth it”

‘Wait what?!’ Marinette nearly choked on her food.

Not realizing what he just said he still continued while opening up his container, “And of course, even though I already know you from the surface level I’d always wanted an opportunity to know you better as the brave, kind, and sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever since I saw you”

He looked at her with a smile and it was only then he saw how flustered she looked. She wanted to say something but her brain can’t comprehend properly what Adrien just said to her, about her.

‘He likes me?! All this time?! This doesn’t make sense, where is Alya when I need her!’

And for the third time today, Adrien realized what he (unconsciously) said and tried to salvage the situation. He set down his food and sighed while scratching the back of his neck “W-well I guess the cat’s out of the bag. I was supposed to tell you after our lunch date but I guess I got carried away” he chuckled nervously.

She’s still in shocked silence.

“Marinette? Are you ok?” he cupped one hand on her cheek. Warm and soft, he mentally noted.

She finally finds the words she wanted to say, “Uhm yeah… but why now?”

His mind went back to his accidental discovery and his weird cryptic dreams, but he figured he couldn’t say those to her. Well, not yet at least.

“Let’s just say,” he rubbed circles in her cheek while moving closer to her “I’ve waited for a long time for the perfect moment and something made me realize it was now”

She parted her lips to say something when Adrien talked again, this time with a request that sounds all too familiar but she just can’t quite remember.

“May I?” he asked as his thumb ghosted over lips. He couldn’t help himself anymore, his lady is right there in front of him just like how she was in his dreams. All what’s missing is him to close the distance between their faces.

And something else, that he just remembered as they both heard a crash from the distance.

A purple butterfly.

An akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some good ole fluff before I hit you all with some hard hitting angst and drama in the form of Lila :3 Also I made Update schedules to make me more productive lel
> 
> Also I ordered Bacon Cheese Fusilli when writing this and it was good ok... dont question it

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for a long time and I finally wrote something yay...  
> Vocaloid songs really give me a lot of ideas and I plan on making a series of oneshots in the near future or sooner than later if I don't have enough self-control. If you have a Vocaloid song you want to be interpreted in an MLB fanfic then throw em at me thru my tumblr (or here is good too ig)
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points if Len dies in the song jkjk_


End file.
